gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Enterprises (mission)
Douglas Enterprises is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf given by Samantha Douglas. This mission can be started by either Tristan or Samantha, but only Samantha will be playable. Mission After trashing Vincent's car and annoyed that Tristan was blamed; Samantha decides to pull off a heist by transferring all the funds in Douglas Enterprises' company bank to an offshore company while taking some of it for themselves. Tristan and Sam agree to only take $12k from it while Enzo decides not to partake in the heist. Tristan contacts Adedayo Gong and asks him to get some equipment while Samantha reassures Enzo. Sam uses the Triads' private airline to travel to San Fierro and is heads with them to their Laundromat to give Sam what she needs before flying under the cover of darkness to the building and landing on the roof. Sam repels down the side of the building after being given an SMG and Heavy Pistol with suppressors each and a couple other equipment. She rappels to the 21st floor and the uses a glass breaker on the window next to her in order to get in and sneaks to the service stairs to descend to the server room and use the Triads' Phishing software to gain access into the company's systems before heading back to the 21st floor and moves to gain access to the security room by traversing the vents with a remote control car and waits for the security team to look away from the monitor before switching on the loop. Sam is nearly caught by an employee forcing her to kill him and hide his body under the desk before moving forward and taking out security by luring them into areas with less visibility. She makes her way to the 28th floor using the CEO elevator and gains access to Vincent's computer. She downloads several emulators and several ROMs onto his computer before using the Triads' software to keep a copy of the downloads for later. Vincent's secretary is about to come into the office leaving Samantha with a choice to kill him or find a place to hide. The player will have to steal Vincent's keycard from Vincent's private restroom but it is locked by a key and the key is not on the CEO's floor. Sam is forced to pick the lock using an improvised lockpick but ends breaking it in the lock and instead shoots the door open. After stealing the keycard; Sam access the vault and finds a single computer in the vault. She begins transferring the funds from the computer and while she waits; security learns about the Phishing and heads up to the CEO-floor forcing her to kill the security as she waits for the computer to finish downloading and after transfer is complete; Sam will send a message to the Triads to have the $12000 transferred to her and her brother for their cut while taking 12000 for themselves leaving only 10% of the cut to be given to the offshore account. She escapes by using taking the elevator to the rooftop and getting in the Triads' helicopter. After a while; she is back in Caldwell and completes the mission. Gameplay *Go to the airport. *Rappel to the 21st floor. *Break the window. *Sneak to the server room and access the company computer. *Access the Phishing software. *Go to Frank's office. *Navigate the vents and find the security room. *Wait for the guards in the Security Room to locate away from the monitors to activate the loop. *Lead the RC Car out of the vents. *Silence Frank Elliot. *Sneak past Security and head to the CEO's Elevator. *Access Vincent's computer and download ROMs using the emulator software. *Find a place to hide or silence Quinton Elliot. *Try to gain access the Vincent's restroom. *Locate a suitable item to pick the lock. *Shoot the door open. *Get Vincent's Keycard. *Go to the Vault. *Access the Vault computer and begin the transfer. *Don't let security destroy the computer. *Take the elevator to the roof. Deaths *Douglas Enterprises Security - Killed by Samantha in order to prevent them from stopping her. *Frank Elliot - Killed by Samantha in order to maintain her cover. *Quinton Elliot (optional) - Can killed by Samantha in order to maintain her cover and if she doesn't find a place to hide in time. Outcome Tristan and Samantha will gain $12000 as a result of the mission and will now be able to buy suppressors for their weapons. Category:Missions